


I'd Love to Dissect You

by gakarian



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Bondage, Dissection, F/M, Knifeplay, M/M, Multi, Other, i'm too much of a weenie for that, no actual gore tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gakarian/pseuds/gakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will you survive Professor Franken Stein's deadly obsession with dissection? Gender Neutral Reader/Franken Stein. (There is no real gore in this.  Go get your weird kinks somewhere else.) Smut in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cut Me Up, Buttercup

_Why did you think this was going to be a good idea?_

Professor Stein's fingers trailed along the tightness of your legs, which trembled in their leather restraints on the cold, metal surgical table.

_What was going through your head when you agreed to this?_

His soft, exacting fingers drew lines along your stomach in his mind's eye, and you felt yourself twitch at the sensation.

_Were you going to make it out of this alive?_

You could feel his fingers falter as they reached your chest before drawing light circles around your nipples.

_Most importantly... Why were you so aroused?_

His lips, wrapped around a freshly lit cigarette, pursed at the sight of you trembling before their corners turned up in a smile. He placed his hand upon your stomach; it was so much warmer than you had expected. He was such a cold, calculated man... Why were his hands trembling? Was he just as nervous as you were?

"Hush, dear. We haven't even begun yet."

The smell of his cigarette filled your lungs almost comfortingly, and you held your breath to keep its effects inside you a moment longer. He gave a grin, taking the cigarette from his mouth and bringing it down into yours. It tasted sour, and you couldn't help but to cough as soon as you inhaled. He chuckled, licking the tip before taking it back into his mouth.

"I wonder if the rest of you tastes as sweet as your mouth does. Interesting."

You felt your face slowly redden, until he held the cigarette in his mouth, using both his hands to tighten the restraints on your hands, the color draining from your face completely. Thoughts of mortality began to fill your head.

It was only a few months ago that you were brought in to the DWMA, the Death Weapon Meister Academy, for the sake of becoming a teacher for the Academy. You were no stranger to combat, but it was your particular history in facing witches that proved yourself as an asset to the Academy. Being placed under Dr. Stein as to gain some experience as a teacher and gain more combat experience as well, you enjoyed your job well enough, as it was so much safer than your previous shambling around villages. You were fed three times a day, you had a place to sleep every night, and you were able to make a difference without risking your life every single day. It seemed like the perfect setup.

The strangeness began when you found yourself talking to Professor Stein after classes every day. He seemed to be a very kindhearted man on the inside, focused on the success of his students and understanding fully the struggles of meisters, weapons, and their resonance, but working his hardest to untangle those struggles alongside his students.

At first, it was a mere few minutes you two would talk, exchanging friendly greetings and wishing each other a good night before heading to your respective homes. But then he began to ask you questions. Simple but personal ones, like what your life was like before the Academy. It held you off from leaving immediately like you usually did, but you enjoyed the pleasant conversation, as Professor Stein seemed a pleasant person.

The questions seemed to get more personal with every visit. It was obvious to you that he was keeping you overtime to spend more time with you, but not in the most affective way possible, as there was nothing sexy about dissection. He, however, seemed to enjoy it with a frothing passion. And you found yourself agreeing with him nonetheless, because there was definitely something sexy about this man, this scientist, this amazing meister.

And so, while he was walking you back to your Academy dorm, you couldn't help but to shiver when he suddenly, nonchalantly stated, "I'd love to dissect you," before taking a deep puff of his cigarette.

You tilted your head, nails sinking into your sweating palms. "You'd love to what?"

"Dissect you. You're a fascinating soul. I'd love to dissect you and see what makes you _you_."

_Why did that turn you on?_

You attempted to give a reply, but you could only sputter, covering your face. Why was the thought of something so vile as dissection making you hot and bothered? What was wrong with you?

He reached out, framing one side of your face with his hand, gazing into your eyes with that sexy, half-lidded, yellow-eyed stare. "Consider it."

And suddenly he was gone.

The idea of his hands all over you, the thrill of him teasing the blade of a scalpel along penned marks on your body before finally pinning you down and sliding his cock inside you... It was all driving you mad. You touched yourself that night, fucked yourself on the handle of your hairbrush feverishly.

The next day was filled with nothing but sexual tension. Every time he brushed against you, you relished in the feeling, which only gave him bait to embarrass you in front of the class by asking if you were dozing off again. It went on for hours, torturing you with his touch until the moment classes ended for the day.

And then, once the last student had left the room and the door had closed behind him, Stein suddenly pinned your body between himself and his desk, his arms on either side of you.

"Have you considered it?" His voice was low, monotone, and somehow sexier than anything you'd ever heard in your entire life.

You nodded.

"What is your conclusion?"

You could barely choke it out. It sounded so wrong on so many levels, but it was something you'd never wanted more in your life. "Dissect me."

His lips pressed against your own, his glasses visibly fogging up when you wrapped your arms around his neck to pull him closer.

And in the blink of an eye, you were back on his surgical table, strapped in tightly to make sure you couldn't escape.

And he was beginning to draw lines on you. Surgical lines. For dissection.

The ball-point pen he used glided softly across your skin, tingling your skin wherever it went. He started with your legs, lining where the separate muscles were. Then he went up further, tracing perfectly from memory where the different organs in your torso were. At one point, he felt like he was just teasing you, as he took a moment to trace the opposite end of the pen around your nipples. You kept your eyes closed and your teeth gritted because you were absolutely horrified, and he could sense that. But you couldn't help the blush that came to your face as he circled your nipples, and the soft, whimpery sound that left your lips when he leaned down to kiss them both separately. He could sense how _aroused_ you were, too.

There was a pause in his machinations, and you opened one eye halfway, peeking at what the professor was doing, and you felt your stomach swallow itself up when you saw a gleaming, sharp scalpel in his hand and a large, absolutely terrifying grin painted on his face. He gently placed the scalpel against your skin, and you could feel the tears welling in your eyes as you screamed, "Please, don't kill me!"

There was a moment of silence.

And then, suddenly, he pulled away his hand with the scalpel in it, and he placed it on the surgical tray with a soft ting.

Your eyes opened again, blinking rapidly in confusion, and he cupped your cheek, that same, sexy, half-lidded expression from before on his face.

"Did you really think I was going to cut up my favorite assistant?" he murmured, trailing his hand down your legs to undo the straps restraining your ankles. "I was just testing to see how long it would take you to give in."

In disbelief, you could only breath heavily, trying to regain sense of the situation. "It... It was a trick?"

"Not very fair on your part, and I do apologize." He unsnapped the restraints holding your knees to the table. The dark grin on his face only worsened the blush on your cheeks. "It was worth finding out exactly how far you would let me go, though."

You closed your eyes, swallowing, your mouth dry from recovering fear. "You are... the worst."

He chuckled, taking a moment to breathe in his cigarette, letting out a puff of smoke. "I'm a man of science. Experimentation is my life."

You sighed, finally feeling your body relax. Your entire body felt sore from tensing up in fear for so long.  However, it was hard not to be hyper-aware of how naked you still were. "What now, Professor Dissection?"

"The final matter is that it's up to you if I undo your arm restraints. What will it be?"

With a confused look, you followed along his arm, realizing that he was very inconspicuously and slowly undoing the belt holding his pants up. Your face went blood red, and you took a shivery breath, realizing that in your current state, he could move your legs however he wanted. His bulge looked absolutely enormous, tenting in the groin of his pants.

Your lust came back to you very vividly, and you felt the room begin to spin.

"Well? What will it be?" he repeated, that sexy half-smile returning to his face.

"Keep them locked in place," you stuttered out, spreading your legs for him.


	2. (Sittin' On) The Dick of the Bay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Stein had you fooled that he was going to dissect you right in his very home. What now? Sex, of course. Mindless, PWP sex on a surgical table. And also in a shower. And probably in a bed, eventually. (Also, I hope someone gets the chapters' titles joke. I'm sitting on thirty different 60s records that have the most easily manipulated names of songs ever.)

One moment, he was teasing you, spending every little moment running his fingers all over you. Your entire body was throbbing with anticipation as he slid his hands over your legs, your thighs, tickling your hips as they trailed upwards towards your waist. You sucked in a harsh breath as he brought his face to your chest, just the mere feeling of his breath on your nipples making them harden, poking out past your chest. Part of you wanted to just say Please, just fucking touch me already, but you knew your voice would crack from pleasure.

The next moment, he was slicking his fingers up with lube, like a doctor performing an examination. He was always so precise, so cold, so calculating when it came to simple things like this. It almost turned you off, until he leaned down, propping your head up into a kiss. You found yourself lost in the feeling of his tongue licking at your own, his chapped yet soft lips pulling you deeper into a delicious kiss. You were so swept away by the kiss, it came as a shock when he slid one finger inside of you. You gasped against his lips, but he pressed further inside of you, gently wriggling his finger around. One finger became two, and two became four, and soon you were whimpering loudly against his lips, your hips bucking into the sensation. His fingers felt like heaven inside of you, but there was a growing burn in the pit of your chest, a lust that felt like it couldn't be satiated.

Too soon, he pulled away, leaving one last peck on your lips and wiping his fingers off on your thighs, the wet warmth of the lube raising goosebumps on your cold skin. You couldn't help but to blush as you watched him unzip his pants, revealing a velvety pair of stitched, mismatch-patterned boxers with a thick, large tent standing erect in the groin. He fondled it for a moment, almost showing off for you as you watched. Then he walked to the end of the table, quickly shoving your knees to your chest, climbed up on the table, and pulled his boxers down, lining his cock up to your entrance.

Cigarette still between his lips, he hummed softly as he slid his cock inside you.

"S-Shit!"

You pulled at your restraints, allowing a loud moan to leave your lips as he quickly began to thrust inside you. His thrusts were shallow and slow at first. You could feel the pulsing of his cock inside you, and your head fell back against the cold metal table, letting out a soft whimper with every thrust. Those whimpers grew louder as his thrusts sped up, his balls beginning to slap against your ass. "F-Fuck, please," you begged. You longed to wrap your arms around him, to hold on for dear life while he fucked you mercilessly, but all you could do was grab onto the leather binds and bite your lip to keep yourself from squealing from pleasure.

You could see his grin as he suddenly slowed his thrusts, and, in response to your pathetic moan from the loss of speed, he murmured, "You're-- nngh, not allowed to be quiet." He reached down, grabbing your bottom lip and pulling your mouth open before quickly speeding up again, and you were simply helpless, sliding your tongue desperately along his fingers as you moaned incessantly. He could only chuckle, pushing his glasses back up on his nose before pounding inside you, deeper and harder than before. "That's better, assistant. Spread your-- Spread your legs further."

You were sobbing from pleasure at this point, just giving into his demands and stretching your legs as far as they could go. He pulled his hand away from your mouth and grabbed both your legs, hooking them over his shoulders, and he managed to pound even deeper inside than you thought he could. The feeling of his calloused hands running over your legs only added to the pleasure; you felt every inch of your body pulsing and twitching against him, and you could only blabber on, something vaguely sounding like "harder, faster, fuck me."

His fingernails abruptly sunk deeply into the skin of your legs, and from the way he was throbbing inside you, you reluctantly knew it was all coming to an end. He bit his lip, grunting loudly as his hips thrust faster against yours, and a loud groan came from deep within his chest as he gave one last thrust. The feeling of his hot, sticky cum inside you quickly sent you over the edge, and you let out one last moan before cumming harder than you'd ever cum in your entire life.

After a moment, he slid out of you, a trail of cum following him as it dripped out of your hole.

Stein, pulling away and standing up, quickly and efficiently zipped and buckled his pants back up, not even giving you a second glance as he moved to clean his glasses. You laid there, still recovering and quivering, weakly pulling at your restraints to try and get his attention.

He glanced at you, placing his glasses back on with a cold grin as he began to unsnap the restraints holding your arms to the table.

Once you were freed, you mustered up all your strength to sit up, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and kissing him deeply.

"Fuck," you whispered when you finally pulled away, and he only chuckled again, helping you off the table.

"Let's get you a shower, yeah?" he muttered, letting you lean against him as you walked. You laughed quietly, voice hoarse from moaning so loudly earlier.

"Only if you come with me."

Almost carrying you to the bathroom, you quickly grew accustomed to the warmth of his body against yours. You always imagined he would be colder than this, but perhaps that was due to his cold personality. Though he didn't seem to be used to your little quirks quite yet; the intense need you felt to run your fingers through his hair, press your face into his neck, let yourself be enveloped in his warmth... He wasn't used to it, and you could tell.

Setting you down on the edge of the bathtub, he turned the water on as hot as it would go, turning the shower on and helping you inside as he moved the shower curtain. The steaming hot water felt delicious on your skin, and you relished in the feeling for a moment before realizing you were missing something.

He hadn't even gotten undressed yet. You peeked past the shower curtain and tilted your head at him, and he gave a half-smile, beginning to undress himself. He had stitches lining from the top of his neck all the way past the waistband of his boxers. You couldn't help but to stare at the way his muscles stretched as he threw his sweater onto the floor. You hadn't noticed it before, as you were too busy getting fucked into oblivion, but a light tuft of grey hair peeked out from his waistband. And once he shed his boxers, you noticed as your cheeks began to redden again, he was still hard.

You took a deep breath, then opened the shower curtain for him to come inside, and he stepped into the tub, pinning you against the wall with barely an inch between the two of you.

Grabbing a bottle of body wash from beside the tub, he sudsed up his hands, murmuring instructions for you to turn your back to him, and you complied, letting your chest press up against the wall. You felt his fingers slowly run along the curves of your back, rubbing gently wherever your muscles felt tense. You closed your eyes, reveling in the feeling of his soapy hands massaging your back. You felt your knees start to buckle, and he held you up with a chuckle, pressing himself against you to hold you up. You could still feel his hard cock slipping between your cheeks.

"Having a difficult time?" he hummed in your ear as he continued to massage you, arms sliding around your waist to rub your stomach muscles. His nimble fingers slicking soap around your torso, combined with the heat of the shower and the humidity filling the room, you felt like you were about to explode.

"Please," you quietly pleaded, your tongue feeling too big for your mouth. Sliding his fingers upward, he found your nipples and went to work, soaping the area thoroughly and beginning to play with them, pinching them, rubbing them, toying with them until you found yourself moaning hoarsely again. "Stein..."

"Do you want me to fuck you again?" he said quietly, leading a trail of kisses over your wet shoulders. "All you have to do is ask."

You nodded feverishly, pressing your forehead against the wall as you blushed deeply. You could almost feel his grin as he stopped his kisses at the back of your neck. Pulling away, he meticulously soaped up his cock before placing the tip at your entrance for the second time that night.

You moaned as his cock stretched you open again, thick and long as it filled you up completely. Fuck, he felt even better than he did before. It only made you hotter when he took your earlobe in between his teeth, biting down gently as he began to thrust.

It wasn't long before your voice reached that high-pitched point of no return as he fucked you tirelessly, gripping your hips tightly as he rammed his cock inside of you. You begged and pleaded for him to go faster, harder, anything and everything more and more, and he was more than happy to comply. Your eyelids fluttered open and shut with every thrust, and you could feel yourself slowly beginning to give into the pleasure.

"Hh, I'm--" you started, interrupted by a particularly good thrust that had you whining in pleasure, "I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!"

That only spurred him on, and, gripping tighter onto your hips, he slammed himself deep inside of you repeatedly, harder with every single thrust. He wasn't listening to you anymore, only looking for his hard-earned pleasure, and you finally felt yourself give in, clawing at the wall and squeaking as you came hard. He followed suit quickly, filling you up with his cum for the second time that night.


End file.
